


Hail Mary!

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia did not know why she was there.  She couldn’t remember who asked her or why she ever agreed to run a workshop at this conference.  As she walked into the bar of the hotel in New York she was thinking. How had this happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Mary!

**Author's Note:**

> Finn never seems to exist except in Alicia’s presence so in this one I wanted to give Finn a fun past and some friends. The reason for the title will become obvious! This is in 2 parts. If you don't like reading about fun sex - don't read the second part! ; )  
> Sappy ending - I can't help myself!

‘Hail Mary’ - Part 1

Alicia did not know why she was there. She couldn’t remember who asked her or why she ever agreed to run a workshop at this conference. As she walked into the bar of the hotel in New York she was thinking. How had this happened?

She ordered a Bourbon and looked around at the sea of faces she didn’t know. Why hadn’t she just gone straight to her room and raided the minibar?

She had worked her way round half of the room when she saw a very familiar face. Finn Polmar was sitting with a group of people in the corner. Alicia took in the scene. Laughing and joking, Finn sat in his work suit with his feet up on the low table with a woman either side of him. He had his arm around the woman on his right and she was smiling up into his face. She clearly adored him. She was pretty and … young. She was REALLY young. She was Grace’s age!

Alicia tried to tear her gaze away and leave before she was spotted. Too late. As Finn was laughing he caught sight of Alicia at the bar. His smile was instant and broad. He walked over to her. The girl he was sat next to followed him with her eyes; she was reluctant to relinquish his attention. Alicia’s mind raced with the possible explanations – she wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Hey – I didn’t know you would be here”.

She suddenly felt embarrassed, like she’d been caught out in some way, when in fact it was him who should feel that. 

“Um - I didn’t know… it was last minute… doing a favour for an old colleague…”

“Great – what are you in for then”

“I’m leading a workshop for newbies on…,” she hesitated. “Preparing witnesses for trial…”, she tailed off as he started to smirk. The smirk turned into a grin – which turned into a laugh. He could not stop laughing and she couldn’t help but start laughing with him even though she was confused about how she felt about him at that moment.

“Witness prep’!”. He fell off the bar stool he was laughing so hard. He landed on his feet - just. “That’s just … Oh god that’s just…”

“Yes, yes” (irritated that she laughed with him). “Well anyway I was just downing a quick drink and going”.

He caught hold of her hand. “No, stay. Meet my friends, they’re just old college and work mates that gate-crashed so we could catch up”. 

Surely not all of them were ‘old’ friends she thought as he led her over. 

Finn introduced each in turn – college buddies, some former work colleagues, his old boss (the State’s Attorney for New York) and … the girl… his daughter. 

“This is my godchild Rachel” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Finn do you always have to introduce me like that. It makes me sound like a five year old!” she said laughing.

“Don’t forget young lady – I changed your diapers!”

“Yes and now I’m off to law college next week and you still think I’m in diapers”

Somewhere deep in her brain Alicia was saying “Duuh!” and heaving a great sigh of relief. 

“This is Alicia – a friend from Chicago”. She smiled at everybody and Finn encouraged her to sit down.

The questions and banter started immediately. So how long had she known Finn? So you didn’t know him at college then? So you don’t know what he was like!

Finn shrunk down into his seat “Oh god no - don’t do this to me”.

They were all laughing and tripping over themselves to spill out stories of the life and times of Finn Polmar. How he would work out, rope climbing in the gym so he could climb up drainpipes into female students’ rooms. How he was hung-over for all of his final exams. How he planted bulbs in the quad lawn one night and months later the words ‘Katie I love you’ appeared in tulips – only by that time he had forgotten all about Katie. But she had not forgotten about him and stalked him for a semester. How he re-routed the traffic through the grounds of the college for a bet. How he fainted and hit his head on the plate while playing baseball and so met Mary the college nurse. She was like 50! 

“No, she was 35 and gorgeous…. Come on… the uniform…” Finn defended himself. “Oh yeah Hail Mary - the sex was amazing – she taught me everything I know”. He shot a wink at Alicia and she had to look away to hide her blush.

He looked up to the heavens as if praying “And the blow jobs….. Oh god the blow jobs!” He smirked and then quickly turned to Rachel “Oops”.

She just laughed and said “I had no idea you were such a play – aa Finn!” 

Alicia was laughing too - at his embarrassment. He was sitting, head in his hands, giggling at his own ridiculousness. Everyone was laughing. It was obvious that everyone there adored Finn – everyone loved Finn. Alicia realised that this man who she had been meeting in bars, courtrooms and offices was a stranger to her. The honesty, the kindness and decency were still there but now he had a context, a history.

A couple of people had to leave. Everyone was standing up. There was the noise of goodbyes. It was late. Court tomorrow. See you soon. Love you. Hey don’t forget about Sunday.

Rachel’s father said “Come on Rach’ – we need to pick up Becky” and got ready to go. Rachel turned to Finn to kiss him goodbye. He slipped something into her pocket. Alicia saw that it was a large box of condoms. Rachel laughed and Alicia thought that she kissed him as near to his lips as she dared. “Bye sweetheart – enjoy college but be safe. I love you” he said and waved to her as she left the room.

“Finley – jailbait” one of his friends said when Rachel was safely out of the way.

“No way – I’m like her Uncle”. 

The jokes continued. There were more stories and pretty soon Alicia realised that the back catalogue of tales could go on all night. She suddenly felt so jealous that Finn had this whole other life before meeting her. She realised in that moment that she wanted him all to herself.

Their eyes met - Alicia was acutely aware that Finn was staring at her. He looked … What was that look? Hungry. She smiled and that broke the tension.

Alicia got up and said “Sorry guys I have to get some sleep. It was really good to meet you. I wish I’d taken notes so I could pass on some of those stories!”

Finn got up and followed her out of the bar. “Are you OK?”

“Yes sure – I’m fine. I don’t want to drag you away”

“No we get together all the time. They’re sick of the sight of me”

“Finn, they love you”

“Look I’ll say my goodbyes and we’ll have a drink. Which room are you in?” She should have made excuses but she didn’t want to. So she told him. If he came to her room she knew what it would mean.

“I’m just down the hall – I’ll raid my minibar and see you in a while”.

When the knock came she almost jumped out of her skin. Through the spyhole she saw him leaning back against the opposite wall with his hands full of mini bottles.

When she opened the door she saw that he had changed and showered. “I had to get out of that suit”, he said as he walked in. 

“For a man who hates suits you are in the wrong job!”

“No, I had an accident with the remains of my wine – soaked through. The hotel’s going to clean it up ready for tomorrow”.

He was dressed in t-shirt, jeans and … bare feet.

“Where are your shoes?”

He shrugged “Forgot to pack anything but work shoes”.

She laughed.

He ignored the surprising number of chairs she had in her room and sat on the end of the bed. He handed her a mini bourbon. She sat down next to him.

“Did they frighten you away – my friends?”

“No, no, they were great. I loved hearing about your um … conquests”. They were laughing again. She did a lot of that around Finn.

She knew this was going to happen – finally. Yet she had no clue how to begin.

They swigged back the Bourbon.

“So…” she said.

“So…” he said as he took the bottle from her hand and set it down. “Are we really going to do this?”

“Yes” she said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. 

 

'Hail Mary' Part 2

Finn kissed her slowly, gently. He was straining to hold back. She could feel his tongue tickling against the tip of hers and she opened her mouth further to let him in. It was so intense, so fucking hot she felt like she was losing consciousness. Her head was swimming. She was drowning, melting into his mouth, his body. Oh god he was good at this…

She broke free to take a breath. He kissed her neck and worked down her throat. He opened up the buttons of her shirt and pulled it back off her shoulders. Her bra came off easily. He looked at her breasts and Alicia thought he was appraising them – comparing them! He smiled down at her then looked up to the heavens, for the second time that night, and said “Nice work God. Well done!” She laughed as he started to kiss her breasts, taking time to suck and stroke her in slow circles around her nipples. Alicia couldn’t believe what she was feeling and she realised that men are usually too anxious to get to the ‘main event’ to concentrate on her breasts for so long. It was a revelation to her.

Then, before she had time to know what he was doing, he had unzipped her skirt and slipped it off her. His hand slid down over her belly and his fingers flicked under the lace of her panties. Alicia felt his fingers inside her and then brushing over her clit. He was still kissing her neck as he worked slowly and firmly on her clit. At one point he stopped abruptly and left her begging for his touch again. “I don’t want you to get bored,” he breathed into her ear. “You might fall asleep on me”. He laughed as she groaned and he picked up the pace. She was moaning, panting like she’d done a 10k run. His thumb was on her clit while his fingers slipped inside her, and, oh god what was that? In that moment Alicia discovered she had a G spot. It. Was. Intense. Suddenly a warm wave of pleasure washed over her and her cunt was gripping onto his fingers. She was heaving, shuddering and there was a loud, loud noise - a sound like an animal in pain. It was coming from deep inside her. 

She opened her eyes and saw Finn smiling at her, looking just a little bit proud of himself. “Alicia you really don’t have to fake it when you are with me. If it’s not happening for you we can always try something else…”. They were laughing so much the force of it popped his fingers out of her body – which only made them laugh more. He pulled his hand away, stopping to brush against her clit just once more. She gave a sharp intake of breath. He was sucking her taste from his fingers.

“Mmmm – I definitely need more of that”. He was kissing her breasts, her belly and stopped to plant kisses on the soft skin inside her thighs. His tongue found the spot immediately. Slowly at first; his tongue soft against her. Alicia was literally squealing with pleasure. He put his hands under her butt and pulled her up to his face. His tongue was … Oh my god … it was so amazing. Again she was panting as she was running her hands through his hair. And again he slipped a finger inside her – deeper this time – massaging her A spot so slowly she thought her whole body was on the verge of exploding. Then it did. She saw stars. She was grunting and screaming and she felt like she would faint. 

Finn’s face was above hers – she could smell herself on him and she grimaced slightly. He chided her “Stop that – you taste wonderful”.

He lay flat on his back next to her and sighed. “Bummer. All those months of flirting and ‘foreplay’ and when we finally get in bed together we are just totally incompatible”. She hit his arm. “What? Hey - that’s assault” mocking her. They rolled around the bed in a play fight, laughing. 

Eventually Alicia pulled herself up to rest on her elbow and her eyes took him in. It was then that she noticed something.

“How is it that you are still dressed?!” she laughed.

“Well I was a bit – busy”, he smirked. 

Alicia started to pull off his t-shirt. He stopped her and placed a hand over his shoulder and she understood. “It’s OK. It’ll be OK” she reassured him.

When she could see his chest and the scar, she was shocked. “Oh my god I had no idea how close it was to your heart – you could have…” died too – she thought but didn’t say.

She kissed the red scar and held him close. The thought of losing him now was unbearable to her. He stroked her hair and ran his hand down the bare skin of her back. This made her remember her quest – to get him naked.

She reached for his buttons and zip and pulled off his jeans. His erection was straining inside his trunks that she quickly ripped off. At last there he was. He was lean but muscular – he was beautiful. And…

“How do you keep that under control in your suits?” she laughed.

He was laughing too – “I don’t know what you mean. Lycra … lots of Lycra”

He grabbed his jeans from the pile of clothes on the bed and pulled a handful of condoms from the pocket.

“Jeez – you bring that many condoms to a conference! Rachel was right – you are a player!”

“No – honestly! I bought them for her but when you turned up – well – you know I’m an optimist”

Alicia snatched one of the condoms from him and shifted herself so she was astride him. She ripped the packet open with her teeth and rolled it onto his cock – very, very slowly, so he was going crazy by the time she lowered herself down. Then, with a long sigh, she had him inside her. Slowly circling over him so he was groaning and arching his back with the pleasure of it.

“Oh god this won’t take long”, he was breathing hard.

“Do you want me to stop then?” she stopped and his eyes shot open.

“Fuck! Don’t you dare stop!”

She laughed as he grabbed her legs and took over the control. He sat up underneath her and thrust deep inside. His arms were around her and they were kissing and it was so hot. The movement inside her became more urgent. He leant her back and held her just in the right position so he could hit against her G spot as he thrust. They came together - crashing, burning. 

They fell back onto the bed trying to catch their breath. 

Eventually it was Finn who recovered first. “Nah – not compatible at all!”

And so it went on. Giggling. Playing. Working their way through the pile of condoms. Alicia kept thinking – this is so much fun. Why had she waited so long for this? Finn made everything fun. 

He ran a bath at 2am. He got in and she lay back on his submerged body. They talked and laughed about nothing in particular until he said “Why were we so afraid of this?”

“We? I thought it was just me.”

“No – I was so frightened I’d scare you away if I pushed too hard”.

She sniggered, deliberately mistaking his meaning.

He giggled too – knowing exactly what she was thinking. “Hey – I’m trying to have a serious conversation here!”

“I was scared too. You are so bound up with what happened to Will – I couldn’t see how it could ever work”

“What changed?”

“I realised that I was being unfair. It wasn’t your fault that you were there. I realised that what we have is good and it shouldn’t be defined by what happened in that courtroom”.

“I’m glad we got passed it”, he said as she turned over on top of him. He decided the bath was not big enough and got up – lifting her out and carrying her back to the bed. 

Alicia stopped him before he got ‘busy’ with his fingers and tongue again. She kissed her way down his wet body until she reached his cock. He grinned down at her when she joked - “Just don’t compare me to Mary the college nurse – is that a deal?!”

“Deal – no pressure” he said as she sucked him into her mouth. “Ahhh – Hail Mary – where have you been all these years!” he sighed. 

“Stop or I’ll bite you!”

“OK, OK! Don’t hurt me! I still need to be in working order for later”. He relaxed back and enjoyed the feeling of her lips, her tongue and the white, hot wave when he came and she swallowed. 

They finally got to sleep about 4 am.

When Alicia woke, Finn was still sleeping. She traced over his chest softly with her fingers and worked down. He woke with a start and slapped her hand away – “Stop that, I need to pee!” He wandered into the bathroom and returned clean, teeth scrubbed. She did the same. They lay in each other’s arms not speaking. Each of them panicking slightly, thinking that the morning would bring them back down to earth. He checked the clock (5.50am) and smiled. There was still time. He wanted to recreate what they had last night, to make it last a little longer. He kissed her with his tongue deep in her mouth. He felt for her under the covers and she was wet already. He turned her onto her back and opened her legs. “Ah – so you are an old fashioned boy after all”. It broke the tension. This was just about the only position they hadn’t tried last night. When he entered her, she gasped – she couldn’t help it.

Alicia felt like something was different this time. It was still passionate, still tender but this time it was ‘comfortable’. They were looking deep into each other’s eyes as they made love. That was it. That was what was different, it wasn’t just sex, they were making love. After a while he stopped moving. He looked down at her and for a moment she thought he was about to cry. “Finn are you OK?” she asked, concerned.

“Yes – it’s just…” he stopped himself “Alicia you don’t have to be scared of this anymore”.

“I know that now”. She stroked his cheek.

“No – you don’t. You just don’t get it yet do you?”

She was confused and searched his face for the answer. Then she got it. This man would always look after her; would always be there for her – would always love her. She wasn’t scared of that anymore.

His face broke into a smile so wide and bright when she whispered, “I love you Finn”.


End file.
